A conventional cooler has a body with inner and outer walls formed of a molded plastic, e.g., polyethylene. Sandwiched between the walls is an insulating material, e.g., another plastic, or expanded polystyrene (EPS), e.g., Styrofoam. Alternatively, the cooler can be a single unitary body, e.g., entirely plastic or EPS, with no separate walls to hold the insulating material. For example, a cooler can be formed out of molded polystyrene. A coolant, e.g., ice, dry ice or a gel pack, can be placed in the cavity in the body of the cooler with the items being stored.
EPS is relatively inexpensive and easily formed into a variety of shapes, but is not recyclable or compostable. Similarly, plastics used for insulation are generally not recyclable. Consequently, disposing of the cooler can be a problem.